1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of cables of the kind comprising a plurality of filamentary members, such as wires, optical fibres and the like, within a protective extruded sheath.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to prevent an undue strain being imposed on the fibres of an optical cable it has been proposed that they follow a periodically reversing path around the cable axis.